A Morning of Dissapointment
by cuter-than-a-guinea-pig
Summary: A little one shot depicting one of the missing scenes in Blame it on the Alcohol. It's just a short and simple look into Kurt's head when he wakes up with Blaine next to him. Enjoy :


**A/N: Hi everyone so this is my take on kurt's thoughts when he wakes up the morning after the Rachel berry house party train wreck extravaganza. I hope you like it. I'm thinking of writing the blaine and kurt make up scene at the end of the episode. Let you know what you think; i love to hear from you  
>Lessthanthree<br>Katie **

He was always an early riser. Or at least he would wake up with the sun and then pull the covers over his head and sleep for a few more hours. This morning was different though. It wasn't the dawn sun that woke him. It wasn't the birds chirping outside his window or his dad or brother tripping on the stairs. This morning Kurt was awoken from slumber by the snores of the boy passed out next to him. The boy who he looked up to, the boy who he respected and admired, the boy he turned to for guidance. The boy he secretly harboured a crush on and had held on a pedestal, or at least he had up until last night.

Blaine had been an absolute wreck. His usually, preppy, dapper, appearance had been shot to hell around the third shot. His curls had fallen out of their gel at weird angles, there had been some sort of alcoholic beverage split down his shirt, which had lain askew across his shoulders. The pleasant pepperminty, sawdusty scent that always clung to him had been replaced with the vile scent of vodka and sweat and cheetos. He hadn't been able to stand straight or speak straight and yet, the boy had somehow managed to turn straight. Kurt suspected that it was just the uglier side of the alcohol that had had the out and proud Warbler sucking Rachel's face for half the night, hanging off her, and at one point curling up in her lap. He had been far from the proper, put together, gentleman that had taken Kurt under his wing three months ago.

Blaine was still a wreck. He was lying face down in the pillows, still in his booze soaked clothes, and limbs sprawled everywhere. Kurt could feel one of Blaine's legs draped over his but it wasn't in the romantic way where they were slotted together, it was in the sloppy '_I'm too far gone to notice or care that there is another person in the bed' _way. Kurt actually preferred it this way. As much as he wanted to be able to call Blaine his boyfriend, being tangled with him wasn't something he was ready for.

Kurt finally gave up on returning to sleep, gave up on escaping the reality of being disappointed to the point of heart break in his best friend, who had now escaladed his irritable behaviour by preventing his return to bliss. His moisturizing routine would be a distraction any way. It might help him feel like everything was back to normal again, if only for fifteen minutes.

Once up and busy, Kurt no longer minded the sounds of Blaine snoring. He actually found them somewhat comforting. It was a constant reconfirmation that Blaine was still in the room, still with him, that he was not alone. It seemed that even in a booze induced, slumber, Blaine's existence was better than nothing, better than before his brief position as New Direction Spy, back when Kurt had had no one.

"Hey Kurt, what the hell is a shirred egg?"

Kurt didn't miss the look of embarrassment and shock on his father's face before he left. He knew the reason behind it. There was a gay kid in his bed, where he had also, presumably slept. They had had a few sleepovers before in Blaine's dorm room but Kurt had always slept on the couch in his room. They had never shared the bed. Burt knew this; it was one of his conditions. Kurt understood the shock, it was the embarrassment that got to him, that began to poke and prod at all of the insecurities and uncertainties that came with being gay. His father was still uncomfortable with it. Somewhere hidden deep within, under the sarcastic words and proud demeanour, Kurt was a little uncomfortable with it too but that only steamed from the views of those around him. He hate those views because it made him hate himself.

Kurt didn't have time to fully process his father's reaction though before Blaine began groaning from the bed. It seemed the Warbler was going to pay for his immature and irresponsible behaviour. The spiteful side of Kurt was happy Blaine was getting his comeuppance but the caring, compassionate side of him won out and got up to get his pathetically helpless friends two aspirins a glass of water, and a cold cloth.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Ugg, I don't think I've ever drank that much and it was not a good idea. I don't even remember coming back to your place. Thanks for that, by the way."

"Anytime."

"So, should I sneak out?"

"No, my dad came in a few minutes ago. He knows your here."

"Oh, that's not good is it?"

"I don't see why it's such a big deal, well for me at least. I was just being responsible and giving you a place to crash so you didn't have to drive home but I don't think that's what he's concerned about. I think it freaked him out seeing you in my bed and I suppose I did break his rule because I slept there too but you were passed out more than asleep and we're just friends and I think the idea just made him really uncomfortable and that's kinda like getting slapped in the face."

"Woah, slow down there. Too much information for my aching head to process at the moment."

"Sorry, I'm just kinda all over the place this morning."

"No, it's ok. Try not to worry about your dad though. Once he gets time to process the situation I'm sure he won't make it into that big of a deal. With the slapped in the face thing, it'll probably just take some time and I know you know that. He tries and that's more than a lot of parents do. It could have also have been the fact that your his only son and he's just being protective and not necessarily the about the gay stuff."

"Yeah, I guess. Why don't people understand that I can just be friends with you?"

"I don't know. They've never been in that position? We can prove them wrong though."

"Welcome to my life."

Kurt couldn't help the sadness that escaped with that last statement. Blaine couldn't have made it clearer; they were friends. This was a fact the Kurt knew and accepted, accepted far beyond the level he had with Finn. Blaine was too important to become another Finn. He was even okay with never being able to call the lead Warbler his boyfriend. He didn't need a boyfriend, he needed a friend, a best friend, someone who was in the same situation that he was in and Blaine was it, assuming, of course that the alcohol hadn't permanently reintroduce him to Mr. Tumnus. It still stung to hear the truth stated so 'matter-o-factly'. That was his life though, one continuous disappointment. Kurt just didn't realize that Blaine could be such a great cause of it.

"You ok?"

"What? Yeah, I'm fine. Um, do you want to stay for breakfast?"

"No, I think it'll help diffuse everything if I make myself scarce for a while. Plus my shirt is still soaked in booze."

"We're still on for coffee tomorrow though, right?"

"Of course. You'll have to fill me in on the details of last night; I can't really remember much. Now are you sure there is nothing else bothering you?"

"Yeah"

"Ok, well then I guess I'll see you tomorrow Kurt."

"See you."

Well that was a lie but it's not as if Kurt could actually tell Blaine what was wrong. This would be something that he would have to work through on his own. Kurt was used to dealing with disappointment on his own. He would bake some cookies and pop in the Sound of Music and in a few hours he would feel better. It wouldn't take away the disappointment but it take his mind elsewhere, elsewhere to a place where Blaine's friendship and companionship and mentorship wasn't as important to him, to a place where Kurt didn't hang off the other boys actions because in this place, Kurt didn't need to.


End file.
